In applications such as studio recording, live sound, filmmaking, and broadcast, the ability to remotely adjust a microphone's position and orientation in real time is desirable in order to best capture the appropriate sound at a given moment. Mechanisms that can accomplish this include pan/tilt systems, motorized axial sliders, linear actuators, and other similar devices that are physically capable of moving a microphone (also referred to as mic) in one or more axes. These mechanisms all require a power source and mechanism of receiving control commands. With some systems, both power and control signals can be managed over a single cable, for example via PoE (Power over Ethernet).
Unfortunately, conventional microphone positioning systems are useful only for positioning the microphone, not for capturing, amplifying, and distributing audio picked up by the microphone. Accordingly, conventional microphone positioning systems require additional electronic components to perform these extra functions.